


Silver Lining

by Anonymous



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on a post I saw on tumblr and couldn't get out of my head. V, who has not yet admitted to herself her feelings for Viktor, goes to Clouds and ends up with a doll that looks and sounds just like him.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077) & Other(s), Female V/Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Silver Lining

“Uh, guy on the top left.” V muttered, not really paying attention. She was vaguely aware of dark hair and strong features and decided to go on a whim. She was tired after her latest gig, and had an itch that needed scratching.

The receptionist’s eyes flashed blue as the eddies transferred over. “Great. Booth 4. He’ll be ready by the time you get there – but please leave any weapons in the lockers in front of you.”

V waved a hand as she walked. “Yeah, know the drill.” After cramming her inventory into one of the lockers, she made her way into the neon-lit corridors of Clouds, a tiny bud of anticipation already blooming inside her. A little bit of release was what she needed right now.

She found the room quick enough, and stepped inside, letting the door slide shut again behind her, muffling the pulse of the music outside. The doll was sitting on the bed, waiting for her, and V felt her stomach flip. Solidly built, a little older than she was expecting, but still ruggedly handsome. No, what had startled her was that he was wearing glasses – he hadn’t been in the photo. They were the same chunky style that Vik wore, though without the tinted lenses.

V shook herself mentally. Now was not the time to be thinking about Viktor. Liking a guy for being tall, dark and handsome was hardly unusual. It was just the glasses that were throwing her off. He was looking up at her expectantly, his features set in a soft smile, and she realised she had to say something.

“Hey. Sorry for starin’. Glasses are a surprise.”

“They a problem? Can take them off if you like.”

That swooping feeling in her stomach again. Oh, he… he _sounded_ like Vik. V shook her head as she sat down on the bed next to him, trying to chase the thought from her head. Sure, this guy looked a little bit like him. So what? He was muscular, and had a deep voice, and dark hair. There were plenty of men who fit that description. She’d been thinking about Vik earlier that day, knowing she’d need to go in for a check-up. That was all. And it _was_ true that she had a thing for guys in glasses. But not _Vik_. He was her ripper – that would be weird.

“’S’okay. Didn’t say they were a bad surprise.”

He nodded slightly, relaxing. “So… V, right? What can I do for you? Talk to me.” He said in a low, purring voice, laying a hand lightly on her thigh. V shivered. Her eyes roved over his arms, hidden under the long sleeves of his shirt. “Just need to get rid of some tension, y’know?” she murmured, running her fingers over a clothed bicep. His shirt was soft to the touch, tailored in such a way that it hugged his body. She wondered what he looked like underneath.

He smiled again. “Think I know just the thing.”

V laid down, taking off her top as she did so. The doll gently tugged at her jeans, and she lifted her hips to allow him to pull them off. When she was down to her panties, he leaned over her, and a necklace slid out from under his shirt collar, swinging about his neck as he gazed down at her. V reached up to take it in her hand. A silver pendant with a symbol she didn’t recognise. It was warm from having been on his skin. She held it in her palm for a moment before letting it drop, where it hung between them.

“I just need you to look after me.”

“I can do that for you, darling.”

He bowed his head to her, kissing her neck, her collarbone, moving down between her breasts, along the line of her stomach. There was something about his shirt that was driving V mad. As she felt it brush her skin, a memory came to her, uninvited. Seeing Viktor at Jackie’s ofrenda. Remembering how surprised she’d been to see Vik dressed so formally. Surprised, despite everything, at how good he looked. She almost hadn’t recognised him.

As the doll made his way further down, V instinctively bucked her hips, moaning at the feel of his stubble against her skin, his tongue gliding over her.

“Like that. Fuck, Vik, that’s good.”

There was a pause from the doll before he kissed her again, fingers caressing her inner thigh. “I’ll be whoever you want me to be, V.”

It took a moment for the last few seconds to play back in V’s brain, but once she’d processed what had just happened, she sat bolt upright, nearly hitting the doll, who had to manoeuvre out of the way to narrowly avoid getting V’s shoulder in his face.

“No, wait. I didn’t mean that. I don’t know why I – that just came out. Sorry.”

The doll gazed at her, cocked his head to one side. “There’s nothing to apologise for in here.”

“No, see, look, it’s just because, well, you _do_ look a lot like this guy I know. And you even sound like him. It’s pretty uncanny, actually. That’s why I’m getting all mixed up in my head.”

The doll reached over to touch V, his fingers gently stroking down the length of her neck.

“You picked me, V, not the other way around.”

“I wasn’t – I wasn’t really paying attention. I was tired, and I’ve got a lot on my mind at the moment—"

“Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you?”

V almost heard her heartbeat echo in her chest. Or maybe it was just the gentle pulse of the music from outside. Either way, her mouth hung open, ready to parry with a retort, but nothing came forth. She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them to her. She couldn’t keep eye contact with the doll, not when he looked so much like him.

“I mean, it’s _Vik_. Sure, we get on well, but an old ripper like him? Not exactly boyfriend material.”

The doll shifted round to sit next to her on the bed, not touching her, but planting a tiny kiss on her bare shoulder. “Well, you seem to care about him a lot.”

V hugged her knees tighter, suddenly prickly with irritation. “Course I care about him. He’s a good person – always been good to me. Can always depend on him. Know how _rare_ that is in this city? And okay, fine, he doesn’t fight any more, but he still keeps himself in good shape. So what if I’ve noticed that? It’s not a crime.”

“How would you feel if you saw him with someone else?”

V paused, trying to picture it. Trying to picture Viktor with someone – someone who wasn’t her. She tried to imagine his arms around some nebulous figure, tried to imagine his mouth on theirs. The thought of it almost caused her physical pain. Instead, she allowed herself to imagine – dared herself – to imagine herself in their place. Wondering how it would feel to kiss him, to feel his warmth, his body wrapped around her, his skin on hers. Her body ached again, this time with a roiling heat that shocked her. She opened her eyes, letting out a barely audible gasp. Slowly, she let go of her knees, letting her legs slide out under her as she muttered, more to herself than the doll:

“He shouldn’t be with someone else. He should be with me.”

She slumped her shoulders, letting out a long exhale. The doll didn’t reply, but gave her a knowing smile. V let out a shaky laugh.

“God, it feels so crazy. But good to finally admit it.” She flopped down fully onto the bed, one hand idly drawing circles on her forehead as she still reeled from the revelation. She went to shift into a more comfortable position, and suddenly became very aware of just how sensitive she was feeling in certain areas. She let out a gasp, involuntarily, and the doll shifted towards her.

“Damn, I’ve got it _bad_.”

“We still have time. I can still help you… relax, if you like. Tell me what you need.”

V laughed, giddy with blood rushing to all the wrong places. “What I _need_ ,” she said, spreading her arms out like she was making an announcement, “Is to get absolutely dicked down by Viktor fucking Vektor.” She said, and then laughed again, covering her face in her hands at the absurdity of it all. The doll leaned over her, taking her hand in his.

“Close your eyes. Listen to the sound of my voice.”

V paused for a moment before complying. “I need to know you feel the same, Vik.”

A voice rumbled above her, a perfect imitation of Viktor’s. “Been waiting for this for – ah – you don’t know how long.”

V took his hand, guiding it between her legs, shivering at the gentle pressure of his palm gliding against her thigh, up into where she was open and waiting. His fingers pressed into her aching body, and she instinctively curled around him, grasping his wrist and pushing his fingers further into her with a quiet whimper.

“Come for me, V.” He purred, as he pressed his body against her, and his voice reverberated right into her core. Her body surged, moving of its own accord. He leant into her further, sliding another finger in. They were softer than Vik’s, without the callouses that marked his fingertips, but no less dextrous.

“Tell me you want me, Vik. Tell me – please –”

“V, if I had it my way, I’d fuck you so hard you wouldn’t walk for a week.”

A hand flew to her face reflexively, covering her eyes, moving down to her mouth, stifling her panting. She was so close. All it took was one last whisper, hot breath against her face as lips curled around her ear.

“God, you’re fucking perfect.”

Her hand muffled the sound of her moans as she finally found the release she’d been so desperate for. She lay still for a while afterwards, vaguely aware of the doll lying next to her. 

“I… how much time I got left?”

The doll didn’t move at all. “We’ve got time. You’ve got time. Just under ten minutes.”

V sat up, and only then did the doll mirror her. V nodded, and stroked her fingers over his face, with a small smile on hers. “Thank you. Truly. Don’t think I could have done this without you.”

He took her hand, and kissed it, gently, once, twice, on her thumb, on her palm, then one last time, lingering on her wrist. 

“Do what you need to do.” He stood up from the bed, straightened his sleeves, then sat in the chair opposite the bed. He nodded at her, then closed his eyes, the twin pink glow disappearing in the dim light.

V shuddered out a breath, sliding up towards the end of the bed. If she didn’t do this now, it would never happen. She moved along the sheets until she hit the wall, her back against the cool metal plating with the image of soft blue curtains projected onto it. She picked a number, and dialled. The tone rang once, twice, three times… V shook her head, about to hang up, when –

“Hey, V.”

Her stomach tightened again. She bit her lip, trying to keep her composure.

“Viky, good to hear from you. How’s biz?”

She couldn’t keep the warmth of the afterglow from her voice. She watched his reaction, in the upper left corner of her vision. He hadn’t really been paying attention, focused on another boxing match repeat, but at the sound of her voice, she almost saw the double-take.

“V? You okay?” She heard the sound of the match cut off in the background. There was only the faint, ambient noise of the dollhouse behind her, and the silence that hung between her and Vik.

“Uh, sure. I just…” She realised, too late, that though he couldn’t see anything below her shoulders, he could probably tell that she was topless. “I… just got out of the shower,” she said, waving the words away like they were a distraction. 

“Hmm. You drunk dialling me again? You’re lucky I’m not with a patient this time.” His tone was serious, but gentle. Warm. In a way that was making her melt. All over again.

“No, Vik. Just… wanted to see your face, I guess.”

“Huh. Well, you’ve got me.” He shook his head, but with a hint of a grin. “Told you I don’t do smalltalk. Better make it quick.” He said, leaning an elbow on his desk, resting his head against his gloved fist. V would never know how he found that comfortable. He was watching her with a bemused expression, mouth pulled into a lopsided smile, brow slightly furrowed.

V gave a long, dramatic sigh, running a hand through her hair. Her other hand was out of sight, idly tracing a path along the inside of her thigh. Vik waited patiently for her reply, though it didn’t escape V’s notice that his hand moved from the side of his head to over his mouth.

“Just come off a tough job, Vik. Gonna need a checkup.”

“Sure thing, kid.” He shot back, voice slightly muffled from behind the glove. “Anything in particular I should know about?”

V resisted the urge to sling back what she was really thinking. “Uh, don’t think so. Just need you to give me a once-over. Y’know, just really need those hands of yours to do their magic.”

A long pause. She saw Viktor swallow, hard, eyes flitting down for a second, though his expression remained unchanged. When he finally replied, though, his voice was no different. 

“Ok. Just tell me when and where. Know what you’re like. Gonna have to dance around you, as always.” He said, his gaze wandering, stroking his chin idly.

“I’m a busy woman. High in demand.”

Vik barked out a laugh. “Hah! I’m aware.”

“Tomorrow, then? My schedule’s pretty busy, but…”

His voice dropped. “Hmm. Think you could fit me in?”

V felt a shudder rip through her entire body, the force of it making her gasp. In her view, she saw Viktor cock his head slightly. She forced out a laugh, covering her reaction. She was throbbing again. Goddammit, she’d have to go for another round by herself when she got home at this rate.

“Oh. No doubt it’d be a tight squeeze, Vik. But anything for you.” She finally replied, not bothering to keep the arousal out her voice, her eyes half-lidded with desire as she ran a hand through her hair again, slowly, lifting her shoulders up to expose her collarbone. 

Vik didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he held her gaze over the video feed for a second, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly, mouth twitching in an expression she couldn’t discern, before leaning up off the desk, folding his arms, and letting out a loud sigh.

“Fine. Tomorrow afternoon. 4pm. That’s non-negotiable, by the way.”

V grinned, flashing Viktor one last brilliant smile before her parting words. “Yes, sir.”

She hung up before he could reply, but before the call disconnected, she could have been sure there was a flash of acknowledgement in his eyes, and just the faintest twitch of a smirk at his mouth.

Slowly, with a body that felt like rubber, she inched herself back down towards the end of the bed, where she crawled back into her clothes. From the seat opposite, the doll flashed her a smile.

“You get everything you were looking for, darling?”

“Sure thing,” V replied, flinging her jacket over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. She glanced back, and flashed a smirk. 

“I’ve got a hot date with my ripperdoc.”


End file.
